


Silver like the Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mer!Alvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A day trip turned disaterous, with Shulk being tossed out to sea. But how did he wake up on the beach unharmed? Was it luck or... something else?
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on a Mermaid AU!

The sun was barely over the horizon, just beginning to stain the night sky with light shades of pink. Gentle waves quietly lapped at the boat, rocking it back and forth in a slow and rhythmic motion. On board, Shulk double and triple checked supplies, holding back yawns brought on from his lack of rest. He'd been too excited to sleep, thinking about his planned trip today, an excursion with Reyn and Fiora to observe and catalogue sea life. 

In reality, for his friends it was more of a leisure trip; they'd keep him company while he worked. But he didn't object to them tagging along, it wasn't a good idea to go out to sea alone anyways. 

Sure that the boat was properly prepared for the trip—life jackets, fresh water and food, plenty of journals for taking notes—Shulk sat down on a bench on the deck of the small boat. The sway of the vessel began to get to him, his tiredness catching up to his overeager brain, and his eyes slowly shutting against his will as he drifted into a much needed sleep.

\--

"Shulk, wake up Shulk!" a hand pushing against his shoulder roused him a few hours later. "How long have you been out here?" it was Fiora, a small chuckle accompanying her question.

"Mmm... I came out at sunrise to check the boat before we left," letting out a yawn, Shulk pushed his blond hair out of his eyes. Behind him he heard heavy footsteps coming down the dock.

"I told you man, the boat's ready! You didn't have to come out here and check _again._ " Reyn stepped off the dock and into the boat, causing it to lean to the side under his weight. "I guess there was no stopping you though," he put his arm around Shulk. "Does it get your approval? All set for takeoff?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure."

\--

After just a few hours of travel they were far out to sea. The land had sunk down past the sealine and they were surrounded on all sides by nothing but gentle waves and clear skies. The water was calm, and a comfortable temperature for swimming, which Reyn and Fiora took full advantage of. Shulk stayed on board to set out small traps in hopes of catching sea creatures to study. After setting the cages out, he retreated into the cabin to work on his notes, removing his life jacket and setting it aside after finding it uncomfortable and constricting. 

"Shulk why don't you come into the water? It'd be a shame to come all the way out here and waste this sunshine!" Fiora's sweet voice floated from the water into the cabin where Shulk was working. "You did bring a swimsuit, right?" 

He hadn't, and swimming never really crossed his mind. He was more excited about the idea of staying in the cabin and taking research notes than taking a dip into the ocean.

"No, I'm fine in here. I'd like to get some work done before we have to go back," he couldn't see, but he was sure Fiora was making a face at him. He put it out of his mind and went back to his work, easily slipping back into his flow.

The rest of the trip continued like this, with Reyn and Fiora coming back aboard for lunch, and to see how Shulk was getting along with his note taking. The time passed quickly, and soon the sun was beginning to set. Over the course of the day the wind had picked up, filling the once clear sky with clouds. 

"Should we head back? I don't like the look of this weather..." Fiora looked at the horizon with increasing worry. They were far enough from shore that they couldn't see the land, and getting back home would take a while. 

As if on cue the wind picked up dramatically. 

The storm rolled in faster than any of them could've anticipated, rough waves battering the sides of the boat and strong winds threatening to blow away anything not tied down. Heavy rainfall pounded the deck, with stray water even pooling inside the cabin. 

"Reyn, take the controls I have to go check something on the deck," Shulk let go of the wheel and turned to his friend expectantly. "It'll be quick, I just have to check some knots."

"No way, man! No way I'm letting you go out there in this." Reyn gave him a stern look. "You'll get blown away by this wind, let me go check. Just tell me what i'm looking for!" 

Fiora chimed in, troubled. "Reyns right, what would happen to you if you fell off the boat? It's too dangerous!"

"Reyn can't go, I don't know how to explain it. I need to check for myself." and before either of them could stop him, Shulk slipped out the cabin door, his life jacket lay forgotten on the floor where he'd left it earlier.

Outside the cabin the full force of the storm was evident. Wind whipped at Shulk's hair and ice cold water stung at his skin, both rain and ocean spray. The salt water got into his eyes, obscuring his vision as he made his way to the back. He held tight to the rails on the side of the ship to steady himself, unsteady on his feet as the waves threw the boat around like a toy. Every so often a wave would reach over the sides, threatening to sweep him off his feet, nearly managing a few times. His heart beat in his throat, afraid that the smallest mistake could spell disaster.

Finally reaching the back, he quickly located what he came for, and retied the knots. Having his hands off the rails made him nervous, so he held the ropes extra tight to feel grounded to something. Finishing up his work, Shulk once again grabbed ahold of the rails, turning back towards the cabin where he could see Fiora and Reyn watching him through the window. He quickly flashed a thumbs up before making his way back to them. 

But the sea had other plans, waves thrashing the boat side to side as if they were trying to tear it to pieces. Shulk's hold on the wet railing slipped and his footing faltered, the rough rocking of the boat throwing him from the deck and into the ocean.

After plunging into the turbulent water, the first thing Shulk felt was the cold. The water that had been calm and warm all day now chilled him to the bone and tossed him around without care. The sudden shock made him gasp, taking seawater into his lungs and making him sputter and choke. Over the rain and waves crashing around him he could make out the sounds of Reyn and Fiora yelling his name whenever his head was above the surface, but he was quickly pulled away by the current and soon there was no trace of his friends or the boat. Fighting the tide was proving to be ineffective and was wearing him out fast, but his mind was drawing a blank on ideas and flailing in the water was all he could do.

But he could only struggle for so long.

As the waves continued to batter him around, he found his consciousness fade in and out as he was pulled under the water for longer periods of time. He couldn't think of anything except staying above the waves, but the strength of the currents made all his attempts futile. Soon enough he couldn't put up anymore of a fight and he let go, accepting that these would be his final moments. He thought of Reyn and Fiora, wishing he wouldve listened to them, and of his home he'd never see again. He ached, physically and emotionally, replaying the last day of his life wishing he wouldve appreciated it more, unaware that there wouldn't be any after it.

In a brief spur of clarity, he swore he saw a quick flash of silver in the murky world beneath the waves. Just out of the corner of his eye, something else in the water with him. Surely just a trick of the light, one last illusion before the end.

From behind, slender arms reached through the dark water and gently wrapped themselves around Shulk's chest, the blond barely conscious enough to notice the light pressure, but the sensation of being pulled through the water was unmistakable. Another illusion, he figured, as he finally gave in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shulk! Shulk!" Frantic voices rang in his ears. Beneath him he could feel the soft sand of the beach, and the gentle waves reaching up to his ankles. A hand lightly cupped his cheek, and another lay pressed firmly against his chest.

Weakly cracking his eyes open, he was momentarily blinded by the morning sun before it was blocked out by a face. It was Fiora, who he then realized had been the source of the yelling he woke up to. Behind her he could see Reyn looking down on him, too. Both of their faces were twisted with worry, but relaxed slightly when they saw him starting to stir.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive! We thought we'd lost you!" Her voice was still tinged with panic, but nowhere near as much as before. "How are you feeling?"

To be honest, he felt like hell. His head was pounding and his whole body ached immensely. His mouth and eyes were dry and full of salt, his throat felt like sandpaper. The details of the night before were hazey, his mind still waterlogged.

"What... Where am I?" Shulk's voice was hoarse. Even speaking was a huge effort, and made his lungs burn. 

Reyn crouched down beside him. "We're on the beach, just outside the Colony. You fell off the boat an' it looks like you washed up here. Pretty lucky, eh?" His joking tone barely masking his worry.

The boat... He fell off the boat... Right. Memories began to flood back, the storm, the sting of the rain... The life jacket he forgot to wear. His mind was pulled right back into the dark ocean, breathing only salt water and rapidly sinking below the surface. And then... A presence. Someone or some _thing_ grabbing hold of him. pulling his limp body through the water. It felt so surreal he was sure he imagined it but... Here he was on the beach, alive against all odds. It couldn't have been a fabrication of his dying mind, could it?

Ignoring the soreness of his limbs he sat up, trying to rub the salt from his eyes. Looking out to the horizon, it was hard to believe these calm waters had thrashed him within an inch of his life just a night before. Is it possible he survived by chance? It would be an incredible stroke of luck for sure.

Even just sitting up had made him dizzy, his headache feeling like it was going to split his skull in half. He laid back once more, shutting his eyes tightly and taking deep breaths, ignoring how they stung.

"You gotta get to a doctor, man." The light tone in Reyn's voice was gone. "Here, I'll carry you."

"Reyn! You can't just pick him up, we should go get Sharla." Fiora protested, but Shulk weakly waved his hand.

"I'm..." Heavy breaths punctuated every word. "Fine to be moved."

\--

The trip to Sharla's office was slow, Reyn carrying Shulk bridal style and taking care to not to jostle him too much. Shulk's face was twisted in agony, the position in no way comfortable, but there were no telltale pains of anything being broken, so he was at least thankful for that. Fiora had gone on ahead to let her know they were coming, and what to expect.

Sharla ran out to meet them outside, with Fiora trailing behind her. "Shulk! Fiora told me what happened, I'm so glad you're alive!" She ushered Reyn into the building. "Lay him down over there." She gestured to an examination table.

The room was small, consisting of just the examination table, a few chairs and a small counter with a sink in the corner, with plain walls that had various instruments on them.

Before anything, Sharla checked Shulk for significant injury. Gently applying pressure to his body, she felt around for any swelling, paying attention to any reactions Shulk made to her touch. Luckily she found nothing, so it was likely Shulk was just dealing with sore muscles from trying to fight the current.

Sharla went over to the sink and filled a small cup of water. "Here, Shulk, can you sit up?" She helped him up and handed him the cup, keeping her hand on his back. "You don't seem to have any broken bones, but you're very lucky to even be alive. What you did was dangerous!" 

As if the burning in Shulk's chest hadn't made that clear to him already. But the fresh water eased the pain in his throat slightly, and after only just a few sips he felt less terrible. He still looked rough, with dry sand caked to his face and body, his hair still damp with salt water and clinging to his skin. His clothes were similarly wet and covered in sand. He desperately wanted to shower, but with every movement aching as much as it did, he wasn't sure if he'd get his wish.

As if she was reading his mind, Shulk was pulled from his thoughts by Sharla massaging a wet cloth over his skin, rubbing away some of the salt and sand. 

"Shulk, you should be okay, but for the next few days I want you to do nothing but rest." She brushed some of the sand from his face. "I can't stress how lucky you are, turning up alive with no injury. It doesn't seem possible." Her tone of voice did nothing to conceal her bewilderment.

Realistically, Sharla didn't have to tell him to rest—he didn't think he'd be doing much for the next little while anyways. Laying in bed for a week sounded great right about now, but he knew he still had to at least wash up before he could. Fiora was probably going to make him eat something, too. 

But in the back of his mind he replayed Sharla's words over and over. It was impossible that he could've survived the storm and made his way to shore. He shouldn't be sitting here in Sharla's office right now, he should've drowned at sea. Not to say he wasn't grateful to cheat death, but it just didn't make any sense no matter how he looked at it. Once again he remembered the feeling of arms around him in the water, the flash of bright silver out of the corner of his eye, and it was starting to seem more real. For how could it be just a hallucination, when the proof is him being alive now?

\--

The next few days were uneventful, which Shulk had no complaints about. He stayed in bed for the most part, sleeping more than his fair share, but once his muscles stopped aching he began taking walks and spending time in the lab. More than once he'd gotten an earful from Reyn or Fiora after they caught him sleeping at his desk, chiding him for pushing himself so soon after his ordeal.

As his near-death experience became a distant memory, he found his mind still wandering to what he was sure he felt. A gentle embrace seemingly from the stormy waters themselves—but how could that be? The more he dwelled on it the more real it became to him, no longer content to believe it was a fabrication. _Somehow_ he had been dragged to safety, pulled from death in those dark waters. He kept his thoughts to himself though, sure that they would be dismissed as hallucinations by his friends. It was chance, nothing more.

But he couldn't accept that. He poured over books, accounts from people who'd gone out to sea. Any scraps he could dig up of people who nearly drowned, hoping to find something that sounded like what happened to him. But his efforts came up fruitless, nothing he found was comparable to his experience. No silver creatures big enough to pull someone to shore. Across all the tales he'd found, not a single one had what seemed like an unexplainable rescue. 

The mystery of it ate at his mind, consuming his waking thoughts to the point where he couldn't get anything else done. He spent more and more time down near the shore, looking out to the horizon and wondering what could've happened to him out there. So far from land, it was impossible that he'd been found by a swimmer, nevermind that it was the middle of a harsh storm. He'd woken up on the beach, so it ruled out being picked up by another boat, too. A lingering fear of the sea resided within him as a result of his accident, but the waves beckoned him all the same. He thought long of sailing back out, combing the waters just to sate his gnawing curiosity. 

\--

Eventually it became too much to bear. He _had_ to go back out there. Maybe he'd find nothing, but at least he'd be able to rest.

Meeting up with Reyn and Fiora to ask for their help, he was expecting them to shoot down his request immediately. "I... want to go on another expedition." He quickly looked away, avoiding their eyes as best he could.

"Excuse me!? Need I remind you that you almost _died_ last time?" Fiora looked and sounded angry, but Shulk knew it was from a place of concern, and how could he blame her. It'd been less than a month since their last attempt at an expedition. "How can you say you want to go back out there!"

Reyn stepped closer and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, drawing his attention. "Fiora's right, you got lucky last time," Worry flashed across his face. "But you can't be sure that luck'll hold up."

He knew his friends were right, and were only looking out for him, but he also knew he couldn't rest until he got to look for answers out on the water. Books had been no help, and this was the only other option. But still, he kept his reasons to himself. "I just... I never got to finish my notes last time! I'll be more careful, promise." 

Reyn and Fiora looked at eachother, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of going out on the water again so soon, but they were helpless against the look in Shulk's eyes. "Well... I guess if you're going you can't go alone..." With a touch of resignation in her voice, Fiora gave in, knowing Shulk would probably go off on his own if they refused.

Shulk had a look of relief on his face, clearly happy that he wouldn't have to go by himself. Reyn, still uneasy about the idea, put his arm around Shulk's shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe this time. Promise."

"Thanks, Reyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Colony 9, I'm imagining something like how it looks at the end of the game, on a generic landmass by the ocean (without the broken Bionis in the distance, obviously).


	3. Chapter 3

Back out on the waves, it was hardly the fun daytrip it had been last time. Reyn and Fiora decided to stay aboard this time, while Shulk seemingly worked away in the small cabin. He wasn't working, though, as he _had_ finished his notes last time. He pretended to write in his notebooks for a while, to give the impression that work was his reason to come back out.

The sky was clear, and the sun beat down with such ferocity that after just about an hour, the two friends sitting out on the deck took refuge inside, watching Shulk as he flipped through the pages of his many books. Feeling their eyes on him, Shulk decided he was done acting like he was being productive, afraid they might discover his facade if they looked too close.

Looking up from his papers at the two sets of eyes staring back, he began gathering them up and storing them away. "Well, that's the last of them." 

"So we can go back now, yeah?" 

Shulk almost found it amusing that Reyn and Fiora were more nervous about being on the water than he was, considering they weren't the ones who had almost drowned. "Hold on, I want to swim a little." He felt a little bad that he'd dragged them out here again on his whims.

"Come on, you didn't wanna swim last time." Reyn crossed his arms. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! I just want to take a look." He slipped off his jacket to reveal a diving shirt worn underneath. "Besides, it's really hot today. Being in the water sounds nice."

Although he was the one insisting on going in, he couldn't deny looking out at the sea made his stomach twist into knots. The waves were calm, but his mind still saw the turbulent water that had thrown him into the darkness before. He pushed down his discomfort and stepped over the low wall at the back near the motor, slowly dipping his legs into the water. It was pleasantly cool, and gently lapped around his thighs as he sat down on the ledge behind the barrier. Though his heart still beat heavily in his chest, he pulled down his goggles and pushed off into the sea.

The world under the water was calm, sunlight streaming through the surface illuminating the deep blue of the depths below. So far out, the floor was too far down to see, only fading into darkness as he stared down. It made him feel vulnerable, panic beginning to rise again. He shut his eyes and surfaced, once again entering the loud, bright world above. The salty air made him spit and cough.

"Are you okay?" Fiora leaned over the side of the boat.

Shulk grabbed the ledge, steadying himself while he tread water. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just a little colder than I was expecting." Another lie. He braced himself to go under again, hoping to see something, _anything_ of interest.

The second time, he took in more of the scenery. What he at first thought had just been an empty blue vista, was dotted with sea life swimming freely through the water. But aside from small schools of fish and kelp floating around, he didn't see anything that matched the silver he'd seen before. Feeling more confident in the water, he went up for air again, and then dove as far as he could before the pressure became too much, hoping he may catch a glimpse of something further down. But it was for naught, only succeeding in plugging his ears.

This continued for a little over an hour, with Shulk spending more time below the waves than above them. Each time he went under, he meticulously scanned his surroundings, on high alert for anything out of the ordinary. But he found nothing—the water was unfortunately void of any mysterious creatures. Feeling tired from diving and holding his breath so much, he decided there wasn't much use in still searching. He was sure his friends would be happy to call it a day too.

"Find what you're looking for?" Reyn held his hand out for Shulk to grab as he pulled himself out of the water. "You sure were under the water a lot."

"Was I?" Shulk pretended like he hadn't noticed. "But no I... I mean, I was just seeing if there was anything interesting down there." He laughed a little, almost nervously.

Though his friends exchanged confused glances, clearly taking note of Shulk's odd behaviour, they said nothing. "Are we going back now?" Fiora ignored the mildly awkward atmosphere that had settled around them.

"Er, yes! Yes, I've got all my work done, we can go home now." Shulk said, wanting to divert the conversation. He spoke a little too fast, earning him another look from his friends.

The ride back to the Colony was easy, a stark contrast to last time. There were few clouds in the sky and the waters were completely calm. By the time they got back, it was nearing sunset and Fiora offered the two boys dinner at her house, if they were so inclined. But while Reyn readily accepted, Shulk—who they thought was still acting strange—declined, stating that he was tired from swimming and wanted to look over his notes. He gathered his things from the cabin and bid them a hasty goodbye, thanking them for the help, and leaving them confused.

\--

While he wanted to go straight to his lab, his damp hair matted with salt begged him to bathe first. He pulled off his diving clothes and left them in a pile on his bathroom floor and climbed into the hot bath he'd drawn. The water was nice, lightly scented with some sort of bubbles Fiora had once given him. 

After thoroughly washing his hair and rinsing it under the water, he sat back, the warmth relaxing him and clearing his mind somewhat. He hadn't realized just how tired he actually _was_. Shutting his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to wander. Was it really possible he'd seen something? Why was there no trace of it today? Then again, the ocean was vast; could be he just wasn't in the right spot... He could try looking somewhere else... Somewhere... farther out...

When he woke up, the water was cold. All the bubbles were gone and his fingertips were shriveled. He looked over at a clock on the wall to find he'd been in the tub for 3 hours. Pulling himself out of the water, he grabbed a towel before stepping out. A yawn escaped him, still groggy from his unplanned nap. He slipped on a sweater and a pair of shorts, figuring that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

He walked through his small house, only lit by residual light coming through the windows, taking a seat at the kitchen table where countless papers were messily strewn about. Mugs and bowls were among the mess, most of them empty, being used as paperweights to keep loose piles intact. He grabbed one that was half filled with coffee—knowing it was only from earlier that morning—and sipped it, grimacing at how cold it was. Absentmindedly scanning a few pages, he tried to occupy himself, but retained none of the info, as he could barely read it in the darkness. 

Getting up he brought his mug to the sink and poured it out, opting instead to check his fridge for something _fresh_ , rather than stale coffee. Inside, there was hardly enough to warrant even having a fridge at all. He had bread, a few eggs, and a small container of grapes. Sighing, he took a handful of the grapes, regretting turning down Fiora's invitation to dinner. Surely she'd be asleep by now. 

He leaned against the counter, slowly eating the grapes, mulling over the day's events. Or perhaps more accurately, the day's _lack_ of events. _I could've at least taken a few more notes._ He thought. It seemed stupid now to feign work, when there was always something new to learn. 

After finishing his makeshift dinner, he figured there was no use staying inside; he wasn't tired, and he didn't keep much in the way of entertainment at home. The idea of working on something at the lab was nice, and he set off immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this one into two chapters, so expect the next one in not too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Shulk walked leisurely towards the lab, the Colony streets deserted at this hour. A bright canopy of stars blanketed overhead, and the light from a nearly full moon gave everything an ethereal glow. Passing by the way that led down to the docks, he stopped and rested against the fence, looking out over the ocean. 

It was silly, how obsessed he'd gotten over this. Even after going out again, it still consumed his thoughts, demanding his attention. No matter how he tried to rationalize it to himself, he couldn't help but admit it was pretty childish. And yet... His projects lay unfinished and his sleep schedule even worse than was typical for him. Even his friends have begun to notice something was on his mind. If they hadn't before, his behaviour today certainly would've tipped them off.

Shulk let out a deep sigh, lowering his head to rest his chin on the fence as well. The moonlight glittering on the surface of the water was quite beautiful, the small waves seeming to dance. His eyes roamed to the docks themselves, where boats of different sizes and uses were tied up for the night. His gaze fell upon one of the smaller boats, a one or two person fishing boat that was near the end of one of the docks. 

An idea formed in the back of his mind, stupid and reckless, but _enticing_. It was a lovely night, no clouds or wind to speak of—now that he had the thought he knew it wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to list out the reasons he shouldn't follow through in his head, but he'd never been good at dissuading himself. Just like before, the waves seemed to call out to him, pulling him towards them. Even after admitting that his fascination with this was pointless, it hadn't faded in the slightest. It didn't take long for him to give in to the temptation, and so he made his way towards the water.

He looked around, making sure no one was watching him as he untied the small boat and stepped in. It tipped to the side while the weight was uneven, the sides dipping very close to the water. This was definitely not the sort of boat he'd want to be in in rough water. He figured it was probably more for fishing close to the shore, but it was the only small boat here, and the only one he could see himself being able to silently sneak from the docks in. There were paddles and a few small traps inside, along with a lifejacket. He made sure to put it on immediately, chastising himself under his breath for last time. After pushing off from the dock he grabbed the paddles, not wanting to start up the motor at risk of someone hearing him. Part of him knew this could—and might—end terribly, but he was powerless against the intense curiosity that gripped him. Paddling the boat by hand was tiring, but once he was far enough out he started up the small motor which propelled him much faster than his own arms ever could.

He watched the stars while he traveled, following the moon as it rose high in the sky, losing track of time until he found himself in the middle of the open ocean. He shut off the motor and let the boat come to a gentle stop, the air suddenly quiet with the absence of the machinery. With no idea how long he'd been going in a straight line, he had no reference for just how far from land he was. He realized that in his haste he forgot to bring basic navigational tools, so he had no starmap and no compass, and was terribly unequipped. For now, he attempted to put it out of his mind; as undesirable as the idea was, he could always wait until sunrise to orient himself.

Now out on the water, he pondered what his next move was. He obviously couldn't turn back, he had no clue which direction 'back' even was anymore. He wasn't dressed for swimming, and it was bad enough he was out here alone already; getting in the water would only invite disaster. This type of boat didn't have a convenient way to get in or out of the water anyways, and he couldn't risk it capsizing. He could set out one of the traps? But he didn't have any bait, and what he was looking for was surely larger than the small crab traps he had at his disposal. There was a net, but... He wouldn't be able to get anything larger than a small fish onto the boat by himself. And was he even trying to get anything into the boat at all? He still wasn't sure. The idea that traps and nets could send the wrong idea to the creature that saved him briefly crossed his mind, but he dismissed it as foolish. He still couldn't be sure anything actually _did_ save him, let alone something intelligent.

With his list of options exhausted, he pushed the meagre supplies to the side, making enough room for him to lay on the floor. Stretching his arms and resting them under his head, he resumed watching the night sky. This really was a stupid idea. He was in the middle ocean, lost, with no food or water. Panic stayed at bay for now, but that was sure to change if the weather turned sour. What would Fiora and Reyn say if they found out? If he never returned? He was sure in for it, either way. 

But for now, he listened to the sounds of the sea, and the easy rhythm of the rocking boat. It really was a beautiful moment, though it was somewhat marred by the creeping feeling that it could be one of his last. It would be a pleasant final memory, he supposed. If he wasn't so on edge, he thought he might slip into a light sleep.

Out here alone, dealing with the consequences of his fixation, it really did sink in how nonsensical it was. No accounts in any books he could find, no sign of anything when he came back out with Reyn and Fiora. But of course he just _had_ to look one more time—without any preparations. It wasn't like him to act so carelessly when it came to stuff like this. He could be dumb and forgetful at times, but being on the ocean alone in a tiny fishing boat chasing something that probably didnt even _exist_ without so much as a flask of fresh water... This was a new low. He let out a deep sigh. Hopefully the current wouldn't drag his boat too far off course.

This line of thinking continued, until an unpleasant mixture of guilt and regret made him feel heavy. He sighed and resigned himself to staying on the floor until morning came, which he hoped would be soon. 

But a new sound pulled him from his slow spiral. A sort of _splash_ , different from the gentle waves had been hearing all night. His thoughts began to race with a hundred possibilities, but when he didnt hear it again he ignored it, dismissing it as nothing. But not long after resting his head back on the floor he _did_ hear it again; this time accompanied by an unusually strong rock of the boat. Shulk swallowed, his heart suddenly in his throat. 

Slowly, he got up from his spot on the floor, steeling himself to peer over the edge of the boat. His breaths were shallow and quick, betraying how nervous he really felt. All rational thought had vacated his mind, and he was terrified of what he might see in the waters—he was only him and that creature out here, after all. Trying to convince himself that he'd see nothing, he slowly leaned over the side. And at first, he did see nothing. But then...

Illuminated by the light of the moon, a bright pair of eyes stared at him from under the murky water. Shulk's heart seemed to stop as what appeared to be another Homs emerged from below the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvis finally shows up! I've been excited to start writing him since the start.


	5. Chapter 5

The still night air was broken by Shulk's shocked cry. He fell backwards, nearly falling out of the boat entirely, but managed to keep himself dry—instead only rocking the boat violently when he landed on the floor. The being in the water seemed surprised too, quickly disappearing under the waves from which they had appeared. 

Unable to see over the walls from his spot on the floor of the boat, he tried to rationalize to himself that his eyes had just played a trick on him. _That's one hell of a trick._ The rest of him was thoroughly unconvinced. Was there really someone else out here? Where could they have come from? There was no sign of land or even another boat in any direction. Eyes wide and breathing hard, there was no getting around that he was _terrified_. So desperately did he want to just start up the motor and get back to dry land and Colony 9 as fast as possible, but he was still lost. 

Lost, alone, with something in the water. 

After what felt like an eternity, his heart rate slowed and the fear subsided—a little. But what replaced it was curiosity, begging to know if he really _had_ seen something in the water, and if so, what. Cursing his own insatiable desire to know, he swallowed and prepared himself to look into the water again, hoping he'd be able to keep his cool. 

He scanned the water again, unsure if he was hoping to find something or not. But sure enough, his eyes locked with another pair, barely peeking out of the water. Another person only about 10 feet from the boat, way out here in the middle of open ocean. Shulk managed to suppress the urge to duck down again—instead, every muscle in his body froze and he couldn't move at all. Once again his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest, caught in a staring match with something that just shouldn't _be_. 

Time seemed to stand still until he was finally able to regain any sort of composure. "H-hello? Who are you?" His voice shook terribly, hardly louder than a whisper. 

The man in the water didn't speak, instead taking Shulk's hesitant greeting as an invitation to approach. He seemed to glide through the water, quickly coming up to the side of the boat—faster than Shulk would've liked. The closer he came, the more scared Shulk got, and the lack of any answer to his question didn't help. But up close, he couldn't help but take a closer look. And despite the fear that twisted his stomach into knots, he had to admit the man was quite _beautiful_ , almost supernaturally so. 

Long locks of silver hair flowed out behind him, catching in the moonlight like the fine silk of a spider's web. A few strands of hair fell over tanned skin, partially obscuring his silver eyes, which, like his hair, seemed to shine in the light of the moon as well. Shulk continued to lean over the boat, frozen in place as the man reached up and grabbed the edge of the boat; Shulk swallowed nervously, noticing the sharp nails at the ends of each slender finger. The man emerged further from the water, up to his shoulders, giving Shulk a better look at his face. He looked almost delicate, with gentle features that eased Shulk's fear somewhat. His wet hair draped over his narrow shoulders like an elegant silver cloth, a stark contrast to how his own wet hair looked, Shulk thought. 

Still having said nothing, the stranger reached his other hand up and softly rested it on Shulk's cheek, and he winced as he could feel the man's nails brush against his skin. But the touch was kind, and opening his eyes he saw a serene look on the others face. 

"Why have you returned?" Not what Shulk was expecting to hear. 

"What?" He briefly forgot his unease, caught off guard by the question. "I came to..." He'd almost forgotten. "I was looking for..." Gazing down at the man, a memory resurfaced in his mind. A flash of silver, contrasting brightly in suffocating grey waters. Shulk's eyes widened, all panic melting away instantly. "I was looking for you." He said breathlessly. Suddenly he felt safe, like he was free from danger in the presence of the stranger. 

The air changed in an instant, no longer tense, but instead relaxed and calm. "Me?" He gave shulk a look of mild confusion. 

"Y-yes..." Shulk cautiously brought his own hand up to rest on the others on his cheek, so soft as though he was afraid to touch. "You saved me." 

"I did." 

"But why?" 

At this the stranger was somewhat perplexed. "Would you prefer that I hadn't?" A soft laugh accompanied his question. 

"N-no! No, of course not," Shulk stammered, he wasn't sure what kind of answer he'd been expecting. At this point, he didn't know what to expect anymore. "It's just..." 

Shulk half expected to wake up, the situation seeming too surreal to actually be happening. Perhaps it was simply a dream, and he'd awake to find himself still on the floor of the boat, or better yet in his lab. 

Coming to his senses somewhat, the obvious question came to mind. "It's just, who are you? Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?" 

"I believe I could ask you the same." Another non-answer. 

"I alread—" 

"I am here because it is my home." 

At this, shulk stared, speechless. His home? "How can it..." His eyes traveled across what he could see of the others body—his sharp nails, eyes that seemed iridescent, unusually flawless skin, when he spoke shulk was sure he'd seen flashes of unnaturally sharp teeth. Anxiety began to rise from the pit of his stomach once more, realizing he likely wasn't in the presence of another Homs like he'd first thought. 

He instinctively recoiled, quickly taking his hand away from the one that had rested on his cheek. The man in the water returned his hands to under the waves. Again the fear at being alone at sea with something crept up on Shulk, despite how calm he'd been with this stranger just moments before. However, now that he was sure there _was_ something else with him out here, he didn't want to take his eyes off it. He was met with a somewhat disappointed look. 

"Shulk..." 

Shulk's blood ran cold. "H-how do you know my name?" 

"I heard your friends calling it, when you fell from your boat." 

That... made sense. Again he was reminded that he had been once saved by this person, whatever they were. However this only eased Shulk's nerves slightly; his body was still sending him fight or flight alarms. But he had nowhere to run. 

"Please don't be afraid, I have no intention of causing you any harm," He spoke softly, seemingly upset by Shulk's backlash. "You are correct, I am not a Homs. However, I am here to help you again. My name is Alvis." At this he closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly as though bowing, but the movement was somewhat restricted by the water. 

Shulk did his best to steady his breathing, trying to regain his composure. Something made him feel bad about his sudden reaction; so far the stranger—Alvis—hadn't actually done anything wrong. 

Managing to finally swallow the rest of his anxiety, he approached the side of the boat once more. Underneath his fear hundreds of questions swarmed in his mind. "If you're not a Homs, what are you?" Immediately he regretted the wording, thinking it rather rude. An apologetic look was all he could offer. 

However, Alvis didn't seem to mind, instead only chuckling. He also avoided giving an answer, again. "Would you allow me to assist you in returning to shore?" 

"Huh?" Shulk had forgotten his predicament. "You know the way back?" 

"Of course, it would not be my first time leading you home." He gave Shulk a small smile. 

Shulk blushed, mildly embarrassed. "I guess not..." 

"Follow me, I will lead ahead." Only a moment later Alvis slipped under the waves. 

As the other swam towards the other side of the boat, Shulk caught a glimpse of something bright. Eyes wide, just below the surface of the water he could see that where he'd expect to see legs, was instead a long, shimmering tail—like that of a fish. Caught off guard, he couldn't help but stare, in utter disbelief at what he was seeing. If he thought he was dreaming before, then he had no idea what to make of the situation now. 

Grabbing one of the oars from the floor of the boat, he used it to reorient the boat towards the direction Alvis indicated. He waited in place as Shulk removed the oar from the water and started up the motor. The stillness of the night was broken as the boat roared to life once more, quickly propelled towards home. 

Alvis led the way forward, staying close to the surface of the water; his shining scales reflecting the moonlight like a beacon. He was swift, easily able to outpace the boat and stay well ahead of it. 

The entire situation was still so surreal to Shulk, but he had no choice but to leave his questions until they were back to shore. And he had many questions. He only hoped Alvis would answer them, instead of dodging them like he did before. 

It was a long ride back, but eventually the coastline came into view as the moon began to sit closer to the horizon. Relief flooded through his veins at the sight, exhaustion making itself known as the promise of his bed became a reality. 

A little ways out from the docks, Shulk cut the engine to avoid being heard, just as he had when first setting out. The sun had not yet started to rise, but he knew it was very early in the morning and some people could be starting to wake up. Seeing that the boat had slowed down significantly, Alvis returned to the side of it, careful to not get hit by the oars as Shulk manually rowed it to the dock. 

Finally reaching the boat's assigned space on the dock, Shulk pulled it close and tied it to a protruding wooden stake. He sat back down on the bench at the back of the boat, taking deep breaths to regain his stamina after the exhausting row back. 

"Are you okay?" The question came from out of sight, beyond the walls of the boat. 

"Yeah," He answered between breaths. "Just tired. Thank you again." Resting his hands on the edge, leaning over the side to look at Alvis. 

From the water came a courteous smile. "It is my pleasure, I am glad you are home safe." He looked out to the sea. "I'm afraid I must be going, however." 

"Wait! Can't you stay a while? I have some things I'd like to ask you..." 

"I'm sure you have many questions," He said with a slight smile. "And it is not that I would not like to answer them, but the sun will be rising soon. I would simply prefer not to be seen, if possible." 

That made sense, as Shulk himself was still having a hard time rationalizing Alvis. But right now it didn't matter what he was, he'd brought Shulk home safe twice now, and that was more than enough to earn the title of trustworthy. 

Glancing at the path that rose above the docks, Shulk couldn't yet see any residents or even lights on in any of the buildings. But he was sure that was to change soon. 

"Will I see you again?" He looked into Alvis' eyes, still entranced by how they sparkled. "Without needing to be rescued, I mean." Though he couldn't deny the idea of 'getting lost' again crossed his mind, if it was the only way. 

Alvis reached his hand up to rest on one of Shulk's, a gentle expression on his face. "Of course, if that is what you would like. Though, I could not make you sail so far out each time." He looked away, in thought. "There is a beach, not far from here. It is quite secluded, surrounded by high cliffs. It has been a long time since I've seen people visit. Perhaps we can meet there, in private." 

Not familiar with the place Alvis spoke of, Shulk asked for more details. 

"It is north of here, though I am sorry I cannot give an estimate of how long it takes to reach by land." 

"That's okay, I'll find it." 

The first rays of sun began to stain the sky with pastels. Alvis withdrew his hand from Shulk's, and began to swim out to sea as the other followed him with his eyes. 

Watching until Alvis was completely out of sight, he got excited thinking about meeting with him again. He hoped he'd be able to find the beach, not wanting to let Alvis down by not showing. 

Stepping out from the boat, a yawn escaped him, reminding him just how tired he was from his night-long journey. Leaving the docks, he made his way back home to hopefully get some sleep.


End file.
